The Meaning of Normal
by MusketWriting
Summary: A chance encounter at a party reveals entirely new information about Treville. How will this new acquaintance change the way the boys see the definition of normal?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay so this idea would not leave me alone! Obviously I had to write it, December Desolation Chapter 5 is nearly, nearly, nearly finished and should be up within the next few days hopefully! This will also be a multi chapter fic.

The Meaning of Normal Chapter 1

A woman sat alone in a dark room, hands working busily to pull a needle and thread through the fabric she had resting on her legs, that was starting to take the shape of a dress.

It was beginning to brighten as the sun rose above the horizon and people began to stream onto the streets of Paris and conduct business, street vendors calling out their wares and pickpockets being chased by bellowing shop keepers.

The clock in the corner of the room struck twelve just as there came a harsh knocking on the door, "Come in" she called quietly.

Treville walked slowly into the room and knelt on the floor beside the chair, resting a hand on her knee he looked her in the eyes and smiled softly "Hey Rosie, are you ready for today?"

"As ready as i'll ever be" she replied resting her hand on top of his, "Louis always did have a way of getting what he wanted, regardless of the wishes of others."

A helpless snort of laughter forced its way past his lips and her lips quirked up slightly in response, both sharing in the moment of levity.

He carefully lifted the fabric off her legs and swore softly, shaking his left hand before sticking the offending thumb into his mouth.

"I told you to treat needles with more respect Jean" Rose laughed "that's got to be the fourth time this week!"

"Yes, yes" he mumbled around his finger, "what were you making anyway?" exasperation clear in his tone as he struggled with reams of material.

"A dress" she responded calmly, "Madame Leroux wanted one for a soiree she's holding next week, its horribly complicated as is only fitting of a Lady" her tone was mocking as she flicked a condescending hand towards the voluminous skirts and lining of the dress.

"Come, let's go or we'll be late" Treville smiled "you know what Louis is like if anyone is late to his parties, oh but you will be pleased to know that some of my men will be attending"

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed clapping her hands together happily, "finally, i've been waiting years to meet your men! You're always talking about them but you never let me visit the Garrison"

"With good reason!" he griped, "my men alone are enough to give me grey hair without adding you to the mix!"  
-

"Why" Athos moaned grumpily, "please remind me once more why we must attend this... party"

Aramis wrapped an arm playfully around the sulking mans shoulders ruffling his hair gently.  
"Aww poor Athos, forced to socialise with other human beings" he backed away giggling as Athos swiped at him good naturedly.

"But" he continued softly "just give it a go, it might be fun mon ami! Music, dancing, women" he continued with a sly grin, making a lewd gesture that had Porthos rumbling out a deep belly laugh.

The four men rose from their places at the table and wrapping an arm around each other's shoulders made their way out of the gates to the Garrison, their gait a little halting as Athos stubbornly dug his heels in.

Before long they were met with a long line of carriages queuing steadily along the pathway to the Palace, Dukes and Duchesses complaining in most affected tones about the wait.

Treville stood at the gate with his arms folded over his chest, eyes scanning the horizon until they settled upon his Inseparables approaching together mostly cheerfully and he relaxed, worry lines smoothing away to be replaced with calm.

"Ah, you finally decided to join us!" his tone was lightly teasing as he looked them up and down "you couldn't forego the leather for even one night" The exasperation was clear in his voice.

"You never know when you may need the insulation" Athos drawled, "it is only usual for there to be an attack at one of the Kings parties" he drew back a fold of his distinctive blue cloak carefully to reveal his full weapons belt.

"Good thinking" Treville nodded "but still enjoy yourselves tonight, it is a party"  
-

Raucous laughter echoed throughout the cavernous rooms in the palace as wine flowed like water, guests giggling and twirling about the ballroom floor, heels clicking loudly against the shiny marble.

Aramis sighed happily as he took in the sights, "look Porthos" he exclaimed eagerly "look at all these beautiful women, just waiting for a man to dance with!" he twirled happily on the spot practically dancing with excitement.

Large hands settled heavily on his shoulders, holding him gently in place "calm down Mis" Porthos smiled indulgently at his friends antics "you're making yourself look like a loony"

He chuckled at the reproachful glare his friend directed at him, chocolate eyes brimming with overdramatic tears "how could you!" he howled in mock distress, hand pressed to his brow "you promised to never make fun of my madness".

"Awright you drama queen" Porthos sighed "there seems to be a young woman over there who is in need of your dancing skills"

Aramis followed the line of his friends arm and spotted a young woman sat alone in a corner, head of curly red hair bent low over the pages of a book.

He gasped "tis a tragedy! A woman reading at a party"

Without any further hesitation he strode across the room and plopped himself down upon the soft settee situated beside the mystery woman.

She barely even twitched at the noise and refrained from glancing in his direction before speaking "can I help you?"

"I believe it is I that can help you Milady" Aramis smiled with his best suave grin "for no lady should have to sit alone and read at a party, may I have this dance please?"

Moving gracefully, she slid a piece of parchment between the pages of the novel with a soft shushing noise, as they brushed against each other and gently closed the book with a barely audible snap. Placing it purposefully on her lap she finally raised her head to look at him, brushing a wayward curl behind her ear "I happen to like reading" she retorted with a raised eyebrow "besides I find that Shakespeare and Corneille provides much more scintillating conversation than any dandy in this room could"

Aramis was speechless, mouth hanging agape in the face of this strangely blunt woman having never met one of the fairer sex that was immune to his charm.

"Wait a minute, you read? I thought I was the only one who appreciated novels at this sort of thing" mystification was clear on his face and in his voice.

"Of course I do, life would be incredibly boring without reading a novel or two" it seemed as if she couldn't understand the extent of his confusion, surely the simple act of reading was not that surprising especially among those of the upper classes.

A nasally voice cut into their conversation, along with the sudden appearance of a tall brunette woman in a ridiculously ostentatious dress with flowing skirts and ruffled bodice.

"The truth is that without a book she would remember what a freak she is and that nobody wants her around" the newcomer smiled sharklike, rows of teeth on display as she finished her mocking speech.

"Lovely to see you too Perrette" the woman responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes "how are you? Lovely party isn't it?" she prattled on cheerfully.

Perrette scoffed in disgust before turning with a rustle towards Aramis, "don't waste your time with this freak, she's not worth your time."  
Fluttering her eyelashes with a simpering smile she carried on "such a handsome man like you deserves a beautiful woman to dance with" she extended a hand to the seated musketeer.

"You should go" the red haired woman smiled sadly "you shouldn't be seen with me, it's not worth the trouble"

Aramis couldn't decide what to do in that moment, feeling all at once a deep confusion and pity towards the strange woman who would rather read than enjoy a party, and a depth of hostility that he had never experienced before towards this obnoxious woman.

Thankfully he was saved from having to say anything, not that he would have had any idea what to say in this circumstance, an unfamiliar state for the usually bubbly musketeer.

Note to self he thought bemusedly, never listen to Porthos ever again when he points out a woman, he has terrible taste.  
-

Rose sighed dejectedly at this turn of events, no matter how many times she tried to tell Louis that it was not a good idea for her to attend these parties he never listened to her. Ah well it's not like you can tell the King what to do even if you have known him since he was still wearing nappies!

Resigned to the fact that she wouldn't be left alone for even ten minutes now the drama train had arrived at the crazy station, she braced her hands against the arms of the chair and pushed herself painfully to her feet, arms trembling with the strain.

Once standing she took a deep breath to dispel the dizziness, and addressed the growing crowd that was congregating around them "well as wonderful and stimulating as this conversation has been, I am leaving" she smiled politely at Aramis feeling a spark of genuine regret, he had been a breath of fresh air amongst the other men whose idea of a conversation was to brag about how sharp their sword was and how many men they had slain.

"Please don't leave on my account" Aramis exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"To tell you the truth I didn't really want to attend anyway" she laughed softly before slowly taking a halting step forward and swaying dangerously, bracing herself with both hands against the wall.

"Haha look, the freak is "walking" again" Perrette cackled drawing the attention of the entire room to Rose as she struggled across the room.

She gritted her teeth and did the best to ignore the stares as she continued on her way, almost making it all the way to the door before she went flying, landing with a sickening crack on the marble floor.

"ROSIE" came a horrified yell from across the room as Treville came haring over and dropping to his knees beside the fallen woman.

"I'm alright Jean" she whispered softly, pushing herself up onto her elbows "just a trip, happens all the time, it's rather a hazard of life with me although usually it isn't helped along so much"

Treville gently pulled her to her feet, whispering a quiet thanks to Aramis as he looped an arm around her waist on the other side. They made their loping way out of the ballroom like a three headed monster as echoes of the Kings booming voice rang in their ears.

"Why is a cripple ruining my party! Treville, remove her immediately. My Lords and Ladies, apologies for such a display"  
-

Once the heavy oak doors had gently swung shut behind them with a prolonged creak and muted thud, the woman they supported between them cried out in pain, eyes scrunched tightly shut and hands graduating towards gripping at her knee.

"Shh Rosie, it's alright it's alright breathe through it" Treville soothed calmly gripping both her hands in one of his.

Slowly she calmed, until only quiet pained whimpers slipped past her lips as her feet caught on the floor with the way they were dragging, not even having the strength to lift them slightly and ease the discomfort.

After what seemed like hours to the two men and millennia for Rose, they finally reached a massive guest bedroom that could have fitted at least 100 people inside, decked out with intricately carved wooden furniture and fancy rugs that felt as if your feet were sinking into marshmallows.

Once they had gently lowered her into a velvet upholstered chair beside the bed Aramis finally found his voice and asked one of the myriad of questions that had been plaguing him since she had first stood up from the chair in the ballroom.

"Captain, what's wrong with her legs?"

"Not now Aramis, once we have her settled and she is in less pain I will explain everything"

Partway through Treville's response Aramis opened his mouth to protest vehemently against being kept in the dark, but closed it without uttering a word after hearing the normally eternally composed Captains voice crack slightly, and taking in the stress and worry on his face, decided not to add more to the mix by arguing.

Treville then knelt smoothly upon the floor, cupping Rose's face in both of his hands and looking searchingly into her eyes.

"What happened Rosie?

"Someone tripped me, stuck their foot out as I went past" she shook her head weakly, clenching her fists as she gritted her teeth against the next wave of pain before continuing "smacked my right knee hard"

Treville was immediately in motion, gently pulling her stockings off and ignoring the spluttering of a red faced Aramis behind him, hissing through his teeth in sympathy as he saw the swollen joint that was already beginning to turn a mottled purple.

"This is going to hurt for a long while Rosie you know that don't you" he asked carefully, "given your history"

"I know Jean" she smiled weakly "this pain is nothing new to me, just do what you have to"

"Aramis" Treville asked "can you fetch some ice water and a few cloths please, the kitchen is just down the hallway"

The musketeer jumped at the sound of his name, having been entirely engrossed in watching the heartbreaking scene in front of him and the thoughts that broke like tidal waves over his mind. But in moments his musketeer instincts had taken over and urged him to follow orders as he practically tripped over his own feet in his haste to get away.

Rose managed to focus her eyes upon Treville as he gently prodded her knee "Well looks like I was right again, this party was a bad idea"

"Shh, just rest Rosie"

"But it's true! I told Louis that I shouldn't come but he wouldn't listen! And now I didn't even get to meet your men... Again" she pouted playfully at the exasperation on his face.

"Well now that's not true, you met Aramis!"

"Wait, Aramis is THAT Aramis!" She cried in shock .

Treville gave a very unmanly giggle at the dumbfounded look on her face and nodded "he is THE Aramis"

"Who is THE Aramis?" A voice interrupted them and they both turned to see two confused men silhouetted in the doorway.

"Sorry Captain" Aramis apologised quickly, gesturing with the basin of water to the man standing next to him carrying a wodge of towels "I ran into Athos on the way back... Literally"

His face lit up in pride as Rose burst out laughing at the mental imagery, particularly as Athos had a particularly disgruntled frown on his face.

"Thankyou Aramis, you have made her day, she's been waiting to meet my men for ages"

"Hey!" She protested "that makes me sound like some crazy fangirl who could quite conceivably evolve into a stalker!"

The two men made their way into the room, boot heels clicking softly against the marble flooring and placed the items they were carrying next to Treville.

Treville carefully dipped a towel into the cold water and draped it carefully on her knee, pressing it down gently and ignoring the hiss of pain he got in response, repeating this a few times until her skin was completely obscured by towelling.

"Rosie, have you got your medicine with you?"

"Yeah, in my pocket" she whispered tiredly, not even bothering to open her eyes as she responded.

Gently holding a small brown glass bottle to her lips, Treville coaxed her to swallow a couple of mouthfuls and relaxed visibly as she drifted off to sleep peacefully.

"Athos would you mind?"

Without needing to elaborate further, Athos had slipped an arm beneath her knees and around her back, lifting her gently from the chair and lying her carefully onto the bed that Aramis had pulled the covers back on.

"Apologies Captain" Athos said dryly as he observed the girls features scrunching in pain even in her sleep "I appear to have caused her some discomfort"

"Don't worry Athos, it was inevitable" Treville smiled tiredly, gently sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking hair off her forehead.

"May I ask who this young woman is Captain?" Athos asked curiosity hidden by his usual poker face.

"This is my younger sister Rosie" Treville replied smiling softly into the silence of the room, "I'll explain everything"

A/N: Okay there we go! Longest thing I have ever written, hopefully you enjoy it and please let me know what you think! :D As I said I hope December Desolation will be updated within the next few days and this should have the next chapter by next week! I look forward to your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Treville explains, Enjoy :D

"My parents were not exactly young when they had my sister and me, it was considered a miracle that they had managed to and we were for want of a better word, very spoilt. Marguerite and I did not get along very well, we fought like cats and dogs and frustrated them to no end, then my mother called us to her when I was 18 and just joining the army to announce that she was pregnant.

The doctor had warned that it was a high risk pregnancy, given my mother's advanced age and history of health problems. If we were a miracle I don't even know what to call Rosie, but I suppose that was what led us to the situation we're in now.

It was a very traumatic birth and we feared for both their lives at one point, luckily they both were fine in the end. Although Rosie couldn't exactly be said to be fine. She just didn't grow right."

A fond smile spread across his face as he thought fondly over memories.

"She was such an exuberant little child, tottering around the place and getting into all sorts of mischief, I went home every weekend just to see her. She was always so pleased to see me, and we played together, I taught her how to read.

Sorry I'm getting a little off topic. It was when she was about three that we realised all was not right, I think we'd always known but didn't want to acknowledge it. She was always tripping over but we realised that she never walked properly. We took her to every doctor we could think of but they didn't have an answer for us. "

He shook his head sadly and carried on.

"As time passed it seemed to get worse, her legs never strengthened and it became more and more difficult for her to get around. We never treated her any differently but she got a lot of flak from the others in our town so mother suggested I take her with me. That's how she ended up in Paris. Her legs may not work well but that doesn't stop her hands, she works as a seamstress making dresses. "

The two other men had sat in expectant silence, just listening with rapt attention to this personal story of their Captain's life, more than they had ever heard about him before. Now they felt they were entitled to ask questions.

"Is there absolutely nothing that can be done?" Aramis asked in sympathy, "poor child, she has no life the way she is, the world is cruel to people"

"People like her" Treville demanded "she is worth just as much as anyone in this world and she has been living with this all her life and yet she is better than most men!"

"I think perhaps Aramis merely expressed himself badly Sir, I am sure he meant nothing by it." Athos intervened smoothly, attempting to defuse the situation. "Also perhaps one of us should fetch Porthos, before he begins to tear apart some poor unsuspecting noblemen"

"I shall go" Aramis blurted rapidly, shooting up from his chair and out the door as fast as he could.

"Was it something I said?" Treville joked weakly, dragging a hand down his face.

"Unlikely sir, I would imagine it was something he said" a raised eyebrow punctuated his words. "He most likely wished to leave before he could put his foot in his mouth again"

"I agree"

"Sir, may I ask why you have never told us about her before?" he asked tentatively

"It never came up I suppose, I went to visit her every week and I told her stories about you lot but she doesn't leave the house that much. Prefers to sit in her house and pore over the most recent Shakespeare, not be gawked at by passers by who think she ought to have been put down at birth."

The bitterness in Treville's tone was tangible, and his strained face made Athos feel just a little guilty for all the trouble they caused for him, only a little though because without that trouble, many missions would have been failures.

At that moment Aramis reappeared at the door looking a little sheepish and scuffing one boot against the floor, Porthos appearing beside him and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"This one was a little jumpy and told me to follow him, not sure what this is all about but this is a damn nice room"

The other men couldn't help but to grin at the big, jovial man standing in the doorway. Regardless of the situation, Porthos could be relied upon to make anyone feel better.

"So, it takes me years to meet even one and now I meet all of you lot in ten minutes. I should have collapsed at a party ages ago" a raspy voice interrupted from the bed.

"Rosie, you should be resting" Treville scolded.

Porthos roared with laughter from the doorway and made his way across the room in a few long strides, "I don't know who you are but I like you!"

"Why thankyou, I do try" she grinned, pushing against the mattress and hauling herself into a sitting position with barely a wince. "Why are you all acting as if I were dying or at least seriously ill?"

"Well it was all rather dramatic and serious you have to admit" Athos remarked.

"Well I suppose so but that's what happens when Lou demands his own way and the prissy noblemen that he invites take it upon themselves to stick their foot out in my way!"

"Yes, that would make any event dramatic"

"Now, tell me about your adventures! If I know my brother, and I know him well, I won't be leaving this bed for a good few hours more even though this is nothing out of the ordinary. So I demand entertainment!" she scooched back further and packed pillows around her body, "come make yourselves comfortable."

Treville sighed and rolled his eyes exasperatedly before moving to sit on the bed beside her and pulling her to rest against his side, head on his shoulder.

"She is as stubborn as I am men, so you may as well comply"

He gestured to them and they awkwardly came closer and sat at various angles on the bed, before Athos began in his smooth cultured tones to relay their latest mission.

A/N: I have no idea when the next of this will be posted and I feel that this may have been a slight filler chapter but I still hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
